Something Borrowed, Something Blue
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Sheriff finally gathers the courage to wed Viola and soon they are blessed with the cutest little midnight blue cruiser one ever did see.


Note: Taking place a year after the events of "Stars and Stripes", at long last Viola and Sherrif get married, and Sherrif's old squadron shows up for the ceremonies ! Also, we meet little Darren, their son, who is the cutest darn police car one ever did see, and a handsome shade of blue.

Chapter 1—Confession on A Starlit Night

It had been a relatively quiet night in Radiator Springs, even for a weekend. Everyone was heading back to their garages to sleep for the evening. Despite the sudden development in the sleepy town, a car could still see stars for miles and even see the Milky Way without any help from a telescope. Sheriff, who had been hoping tonight would be clear, thought it would be the perfect opportunity to propose to his beloved Viola.

At the multiplex, there was another movie showing that had recently released. It was a cheesy B-movie about sludge. Sheriff rolled his eyes as he watched some of the corny acting that was occurring in it.

" Hollywood just doesn't produce good films anymore.", he thought to himself sadly. As he rolled along, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was just another quiet summer night in Radiator Springs until Viola bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, sweetie.", she said, in a sugar-coated tone. Her violet eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Again he realized why he had fallen for Viola in the first place: her eyes had bewitched him, then her laughter, and her humor, her love of life, intelligence and beauty. He leaned in forward on his tires and kissed her lovingly. She drank in his kiss along with his musky scent, loving every moment lost in his tenderness. His grill tickled her a little though and she laughed.

"I have been fixin' to ask you something for the longest time.", Sheriff said after a pause from gazing into Viola's amethyst eyes.

"What's that, Sheriff ?", Viola questioned, wondering what could be on her lover's mind. From his backseat, he was hiding a diamond lugnut to present to her. He retrieved it with his left tire and held it in front of her. Viola's eyes twinkled merrily under the fire of that diamond. She knew what he had been trying to ask her for such a long time now, and Sheriff didn't have to say anything at all.

"Of course I'll marry you.", Viola answered in an amorous tone. Sheriff was so pleased that he had started honking as loudly as he could.

"Woooohooo ! Thank you, Viola ! I was hoping your answer would be yes !", he responded driving around here and there in circles all around the town as if he were a teenager. There were some cars that yelled at him for making so much noise, but he settled down and kissed his love on the cheek again. Viola could see some tears in his eyes. Sheriff hadn't been one for hiding his emotion, and was overjoyed that Viola was going to be his wife someday. For once, he wasn't the least bit apprehensive. Yet, he knew there would be a lot of planning to be done, and that would take a lot of time out of his duty on the force. He would have a stand-in do some work for him when he was taking days off to plan, but as usual, he would be working hard as he usually had in the past.

Chapter 2—Visit From the Old Squadron

By the time Sheriff and Viola had everything planned, their wedding was going to be performed. Viola had everything she needed, including a blue bauble for her antenna that would serve as her 'something blue' element before the wedding began. What she didn't know is that Sheriff's old squad had come to the celebration and she was about to meet all of Sheriff's nearest and dearest friends.

Viola was so nervous that she was hyperventilating. It wasn't like her to be so tense, but she didn't really enjoy being the center of attention but she knew that somehow everything was going to be alright. As she heard the familiar strains of the wedding march, she idled down the aisle and saw all of her friends smiling at her. She saw the grins of those she had known for years and some faces she didn't recognize. They were classic police cars, each quite handsome in their own right. They were all whispering amongst each other, remarking on how gorgeous Viola was and how Sheriff had found himself a rare and beautiful gem. She didn't know who they were at first, but Sheriff was about to introduce them after they had been legally wed.

Doc Hudson, as was his occupation, had never once objected to presiding over weddings, no matter what cars were getting married or for what reason. He never asked. It did his old engine good to see the ties of love so strong between two faithful cars such as Sheriff and Viola. And according to him, it couldn't have happened to a nicer car. After all, he had known Sheriff since he took refuge in Radiator Springs under the premise of being a doctor and a judge. He was now seen as more than that. He was still a racecar at heart, and could still give Lightning a run for his money when it came right down to it.

Hudson adjusted his glasses, reading a few verses from the Good Book and turning the focus upon the true meaning of the wedding: the two at the altar. Viola and Sheriff read their own home-written vows and there were a few wet windshields in the audience as they lovingly pronounced each vow to each other. Doc made his final response for the two to kiss and at last they did. A plethora of horns sounded and even Red's siren wailed at the joyfulness of the lover's union.

During the reception, Sheriff took Viola to meet his long-time friends.

"This is Chip, that's Chet, Earl, Lloyd, and our eldest member, Trevor.", Sheriff said. Chip was the baby of the group, an Impala cruiser from the late 60's. Chet was a Chevy cruiser, mid 50's. Earl came in the middle of the group, the classy Chrysler in his dark navy blue and white and sapphire eyes to match. Lloyd was the talkative one, a rather stocky, strong Buick with a charming disposition. Finally there was Trevor, who was a Bel-Air and the paternal leader of the squadron.

"I am glad to meet all of you. Sheriff speaks of all of you so fondly. It's an honor.", Viola said, before Sheriff had interrupted them promptly.

"You'll have to excuse me, my friends, but our song is starting to play.", he said as he took her right tire and began to dance with her with gusto. For a vehicle his age, it was a marvel he could still move so smoothly.

Sheriff twirled Viola as if it was effortless to do so. Viola could remember many nights dancing like this, but this time, at the reception, it was unlike anything she had ever seen or been a part of before. It was as if he was gliding on ice, not held by the rules and conventions of gravity. He smiled at her and dipped her down and back up to his dapper gaze. The two continued to dance the night away long until the end of the night. Later, after the rest of the guests were gone, Viola cooled her tires off from all that dancing and let her new husband reminisce about old times in the squad. She didn't know he would be talking for hours on end, but she didn't mind too terribly much. After all, they were family, and she didn't want to disrupt a perfectly normal and heartwarming reunion.

Chapter 3—South of the Border

After the revelers had departed from the reception, Viola and Sheriff had said their farewells to all of the friendly faces in Radiator Springs. It hadn't been too much longer that the two embarked on a cruise ship to South America that the two had their eyes reopened to the world.

One day, after venturing out into the unfamiliar world of the jungles and warm-sandy beaches, they came across a migration of butterflies that came into the area every summer.

"They're splendid ! I've never seen so many butterflies in one place.", Viola said, snuggling close to Sheriff.

"You might be a tomboy, but I know you love butterflies. I am glad you like them dear. Like you, they radiate the whole world with beauty and joy.", Sheriff said, softly into her ear. His grill had caused her to chuckle once again. On the nape of her neck, especially, it had caused her to laugh, since she was particularly ticklish there.

After hours of sightseeing the newlywed couple traveled back to hotel that wasn't too far from another one of South America's plentiful beaches. They watched the sunset from the porch and snuggled together closely. It wasn't much longer that the two had decided to call it a night that they had lost track of time and realized how incredibly late it was.

"Silly international date line.", Sheriff grumbled.

"Crazy time zone switch !", Viola agreed, and the two settled down to sleep that evening.

Chapter 4—Expecting Greatness

By the time Viola and Sheriff had returned to Radiator Springs, they had both received a bit of a "glow" from the sun. Even though they had enjoyed their time in South America, they were pleased to be home. Yet, Carmen noticed something about Viola. Her feminine intuition had picked it out immediately.

" Bella, I think you're going to be a mamacita !", Carmen said with gusto.

"How can you tell that ?", Viola questioned softly, blushing though no one else could tell but her, since the hotness could be felt in her cheeks.

"You have that certain look. I can't explain it, but all mothers know it once they've had their own bambinos of their own.", Carmen said, gently. Viola was rather pleased, but she didn't want to tell Sheriff she was pregnant just yet. She would have to make certain once she had her appointment with Doc Hudson, which would be a routine checkup to make certain all her systems were running smoothly.

It was a typical day in Radiator Springs, except that there was a parade for the upcoming summer celebration. It was incredible how quickly time had flown, especially considering that Viola and Sheriff had only been married for a few months. She was expecting to have a physical from Doctor Hudson, and she was a little nervous about it. She hadn't shown any outward signs of being pregnant, but she had experienced the oddest cravings that a car could ever want, or even dream of. The strangest, most peculiar combinations of food or drink had come to her, and often times, she would be finding herself eating them at dinner, enacting a raised eyebrow from Sheriff. He knew something was different, but he would simply chuckle and eat his perfectly normal dinner that she made for him.

Doc had begun examining Viola when he smiled at her warmly. He lowered his glasses and chuckled.

"What's so amusing ?", she asked, curiously.

"You're pregnant, my dear. I'm not amused, per se, I'm just so overjoyed. A mother expecting her first little one…it's beautiful. New life, the miracle of nature.", Doc said, seeming rather poetic for once. Of course, he got this way whenever babies were involved. He might've seemed like a crusty old codger on the outside, but when he was around children, his demeanor changed. It was probably from his days as a youth when young male cars practically worshipped him. He hadn't seen that or felt that kind of emotion until his surrogate son, Lightning came into his life and gave him a gentle nudge to remind him. Though he was a racecar through and through, he still had a heart of a car that loved life and enjoyed every moment of the star-struck existence he was savoring.

"That's really incredible, Doc. I had no idea you were poetic.", Viola said, chuckling.

"You should be marveling over the fact that you're going to have a baby, my dear. Not the fact that this old dog still has a few tricks left in his gears.", Doc added with a hearty laugh. Viola thought the good Doctor had a point in what he said.

"So, I should see you every week, then ?", Viola asked after thanking Doc for a thorough checkup and a pleasing report.

"Yes. Continue eating and drinking healthily and don't forget your breathing like I suggested and demonstrated. Congrats, Ms. Vi.", Doc said as she left the hospital and returned back home.

Sheriff had returned home slightly later than usual after a long day's beat. To be honest, the beat had beat him, and he was exhausted. Yet, he wasn't tired enough to kiss Viola before snuggling beside her to go to sleep.

"I meant to tell you earlier, Sheriff, dear, but we're going to be parents.", she said, in a hushed, yet eager voice.

"I had a feeling about that ! Why did you wait until now ?", Sheriff added, with some concern.

"Well, I wasn't really certain to be sure. I thought I was having some strange cravings, but Carmen was right all along. The visit to Doc confirmed that.", Viola said, smiling tenderly.

"YES !", Sheriff said, unknowingly honking loudly and wailing his siren. Unfortunately, this had awakened a few of the neighbors.

"Man, Sheriff, keep it quiet. Some of us are trying to sleep, bro !", Ramone said in an annoyed tone.

"SORRY !", Sheriff yelled, rather awkwardly. He nuzzled Viola and practically bounded on his tires in place. The last time she had seen him so animated was when they were dancing in one of the dance clubs in South America.

"Me, a papa…I can't believe it. I thought I was too old to have children.", Sheriff said with a touch of awe in his voice and a single tear in his sapphire eyes. He couldn't wait to meet the newborn once he or she arrived into the world. He didn't care if it was a Delinquent Road Hazard, a cop, or a mixture of the two. He would love the little carlet just the same because it was _their_ child.

Chapter 3—Darren's Arrival

Since Viola was a little young to be having children, it was challenging for her to deliver this newborn baby, but with careful coaching and a little help from practically everyone in the neighborhood, it felt as if the arrival of the baby was more of a party than anything else. In truth, it certainly was a celebration.

Viola gave one mighty last push and the cry of a newborn was heard.

"It's a little boy, congratulations to both of you.", Doc said holding the crying infant in his tires and giving him to his parents.

"He looks exactly like his father, handsome, classy and loveable.", Viola said, sweetly, cradling the new baby in her tires, rocking the midnight blue newborn and singing melodically to him.

"That he does. Come say hello to daddy !", Sheriff said, cradling the little one as he suddenly slipped into a tranquil slumber.

"I know what we'll name him.", Viola said, getting a spark of inspiration.

"What's that, dear ? Any name you give him will suit him well, I think.", Sheriff said, kissing his wife's cheek affectionately.

"Darren, after your late father. He does have a bit of a resemblance to him.", Viola said. Sheriff choked back some tears and dared not cry at this celebratory juncture in his life. Darren was certainly a beautiful midnight blue cruiser with his mother's amethyst eyes. Everyone was smitten with Darren as soon as they saw him, knowing that he wouldn't have any trouble adapting once he became old enough to drive.

Chapter 4—The Old Squadron Stops By Again

A year had gone by and Darren had learned how to roll slowly forward on his wheels. He hadn't quite gotten the hang of driving yet, but day by day, he was becoming better at it with encouragement from mom and dad. One thing he enjoyed doing more than anything else was wailing his siren. Though his siren still wasn't loud and confident, but he was getting used to using it more and more often.

One day, little Darren was following some beetle bugs until he bumped into some police cars. Not knowing who they were, he backed up, not looking at them or communicating with them directly.

"Chip ! Chet ! Lloyd ! Earl ! Trevor ! What are you guys doing in Radiator Springs ?", Sheriff questioned as his little boy stuck close to him for comfort.

"We were just passing through to see how you and your wife were doing. It seems as though you have your tires full.", Lloyd said, with a lighthearted laugh.

"We do, but we love him dearly. He's only a year old.", Viola said, nuzzling Darren to encourage him to meet Sheriff's old squad.

"These are daddy's old friends. You can trust them. They're police officers.", Sheriff said, warmly.

"Police cars !", Darren piped up, wailing his siren a bit. He really wished and hoped he could become a police car like his father some day, and with the right guidance, he could become a fine cartizan of law enforcement.

Sheriff voiced his praise for his wife and son and let his friends know that he hoped they could help Darren achieve his dreams when he became older.

"Sure. As soon as he's of age, we'll be happy to help out. But right now it seems that he has the perfect model to follow.", Chip mentioned, patting his friend on the back. Sheriff was awfully flattered by his friend's compliment. It was like being awarded by a dear brother for just being nearby when times became a little rough. That's what his squadron was; like an extended family he knew would always be close whenever he needed them to be. It helped to know they would assist him in making his son's dream a reality some day. Yet, for the moment, Darren was still a young car and was only learning how the world worked and the difference between right and wrong. In Radiator Springs, both parents and the old squad knew that Darren had the best of the modern and the old-fashioned all in one place. Life couldn't be any sweeter.

Epilogue 

As Darren grew, so did his ability to determine criminals from innocent cartizans, but he still had much to learn. He was still very young, but his father was patient in teaching him. Like his mother, he had a tendency to drive a little bit too fast, but he followed the laws at all times. He knew one day he would be taking over for his father as the new sheriff when he passed the badge onto him. That day was coming soon, but for the time being, the little police family lived and loved every moment of life no matter how short they were. Every minute was special, and they all had a choice to stay close together. Whatever happened in the sensational future that awaited them, whether minutes were special or not, they would continue to love and cherish each other…and that was what was truly important.

The End


End file.
